Green Fire
by Blaster482
Summary: The Last City has been protected, but evil of an unnatural Darkness gathers upon the Moon. The Great Disaster has come and gone, taking the lives of countless guardians with it. Crota, the God-Prince, stands over the Hellmouth triumphant, for now. The Knights of Earth failed to act during the first assault on the Moon, and choose instead to instigate the second.
1. Chapter 1: The Great Disaster

It was late at night, the sun gone from the world. Cayde-6 was slumped over in his chair, reviewing old files on his data pad when footsteps emitted from the hallway. The exo lifted his eyes to the disturbance and spotted a titan stomping towards him.

The guardian's dark red armor resembled that of a knight, and he too was an exo. The being's metal body was coated in dark blue, with a red ring around his right eye. "Cayde, apologies for not making my presence in the Tower known, but I humbly request a conversation with you," the titan said.

"Always so formal, aren't you, Brakson?" Cayde replied as he set aside his data pad and rose from his seat. After cracking his back and fingers, he took a step in Brakson's direction for their conversation. "What can I do you for?"

"Tell me about The Great Disaster," Brakson stated, crossing his arms.

Cayde's eyes went dead, unsure of where to begin. "Why do you want to know?"

"My crew needs work," Brakson replied nonchalantly.

"Then find some Fallen to hunt!" Cayde snapped, his eyes ablaze with a rare form of anger. "Head to Venus for the Vex, or Mars for the Cabal, but not the Moon."

"Why?" Brakson questioned, unenthused by Cayde's temper. "What is so dangerous about the Moon? Is it the God-Prince?"

Cayde averted his eyes as he remembered the battle; the surface of the Moon was covered in bodies. "Yes, it's the God-Prince," the hunter reluctantly admitted. His eyes lifted to the titan. "You want to know about the Great Disaster so badly, don't you?"

"Cayde, it was the Knights of Earth who stood against the Fallen horde at both Vespir Hill and Twilight Gap," Brakson stated. "If anyone stands a chance against that monster, it's us."

"You had Tolcum back then," Cayde reminded the titan. "That deranged hunter is no longer here to aid us with his advanced knowledge of the Darkness… but you have a point." Cayde took a step back and put a hand to his chin. He longed to have his mind wiped since the battle. "The Great Disaster is aptly named. Let's just say that a lot of good guardians died during the assault."

"Guardians die all the time," Brakson replied, still unfazed by the hunter's words.

"Not like this," Cayde argued. "To die as a guardian isn't easy. Often times, guardians are felled by being killed after their ghost is shot down, but this was different. Crota wielded his personal sword, one that could drain the Light of any guardian it touched."

"How many guardians were lost?" Brakson asked, curious of the death count.

Cayde's eyes were big, transfixed on his memories. "Thousands," he answered, his voice shaky.

"Thousands…" Brakson repeated, unable to wrap his mind around the number. He'd witnessed several hundred guardians fall, but never thousands. "They were all slain by this… God-Prince?"

Cayde gently nodded his head. "He cut through them like tissue paper." The hunter shook his head as he attempted to control his emotions. "Mare Imbrium was one of the battlefields. All five hundred guardians that fought the battle were killed, slain by Crota and his knights. As the battle drew to its climax, the sky above literally turned to green fire."

"So what?!" a voice questioned from down the hall. A hunter with his helmet removed sauntered into the Hall of Guardians, happily twirling a knife in his hand. The man's face was coated in scars, with spiked brown hair shooting up from his skull. His eyes were dark red. "I've set the ground ablaze with lightning."

"You Bladedancers, always so sadistic," Cayde grumbled. "If y'all wanna go challenge Crota and his hordes, knock yourselves out. But, it'll be your funeral." With that, Cayde took his leave of the situation and headed for his quarters.

"Well Parthix, what do you think?" Brakson asked the hunter. They were the only ones left in the room.

"I think we've got a date with the God-Prince," Parthix smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: Crucible to Chamber

Iris moved hastily between the structures, her pristine white scout rifle firmly within her grasp. Her maroon outfit was made dark with the setting sun over Venus's surface, and only her silver-lined Apotheosis Vail helmet was allowed to shine bright due to the sun's angle. The warlock swiftly advanced through the region's ancient Vex structures. _The enemy must be near._ Her teammates were soon dashing alongside her. There were two titans and a hunter.

"What location did Shaxx say this was again?" one of the hunters asked.

"I believe he referred to it as the Shores of Time," Iris replied, her eyes continuing to point straight ahead. A moment later, she saw them. Two warlocks, a hunter, and a titan were making a b-line for them. Iris raised her rifle and fired. The first shot flew wild and missed the head of the enemy warlock by a mile. However, Iris steadily lined up her weapon, and nailed the warlock in the skull by the second round. Before the hostile warlock's shots could line up, he was lying motionless on the ground, his ghost relocating him for revival.

"On your right," Iris's allied hunter shouted as he whipped out one of his trusty knives and sent it flying into the helmet of an enemy titan. Unfortunately, the hunter took a shell to the leg before he could turn back to Iris.

The awoken warlock raised her rifle, quickly squeezing off three rounds to eliminate the advancing hunter. She watched as her allied titans took down the final enemy warlock with ease.

"That's four to zero. Only forty-six more kills to go," Iris's allied hunter remarked as he shook off his injury. He then sprinted off to link up their team's titans.

Iris was about the join the group when a surprise message popped up on the corner of her heads-up display. It read: _Got an op for you, toots._ The message was an invitation to a private communications channel.

"Looks like Parthix wants to have a chat," Iris's ghost, Zoira, said.

"I hate it when he calls me toots," Iris stated, rolling her eyes as she had Zoira join the private channel.

"Iris!" Parthix shouted with excitement. "Listen beautiful, we finally got that big score I've been talking about. We need you back at the Chamber of Steel ASAP."

"In the middle of a Crucible match right now," Iris replied as she stepped toward the sounds of gunfire.

"Forget the match. We need you to hop into your fancy little starship and zip back here now," Parthix stated.

"I can't just leave," Iris protested. "My teammates are depending on me. Besides, Shaxx is watching."

"Does your team have a hunter?" Parthix asked.

"Yes," Iris replied hesitantly.

"Then your team will win. Just get back here, pretty please. Shaxx loves us; he'll understand," Parthix begged.

Iris gave an elongated sigh before finally conceding. "Fine," she groaned as Zoira brought their ship down from orbit. A moment later, the pair was transmatted into the vehicle, and they were racing through the stormy planet's atmosphere.

/

The Chamber of Steel, located within the Core East district of the Last City, jutted out like a sore thumb amongst the civilian structures surrounding it. The facility was militaristic in design, with battlements all along its exterior. Brakson had done a fine job of recruiting new members to fill the faction's ranks since the Battle of Twilight Gap, and now they numbered nearly a thousand guardians.

Iris entered through the massive front doors without incident and stormed through the halls. To her surprise, not a single guardian was in sight. That was, until she spotted Parthix near the lift at the end of the building.

"Glad to see you could finally make it," Parthix sneered. He was dressed in his finest iron armor, given to him by Lord Saladin for a special showing of skill; and upon his back was a cloak made from a wolf pelt.

"Where is everyone?" Iris asked.

"The crowd is hanging out in the Shrine of Heroes on the top floor. However, Brakson wants us to meet him in the War Room on the floor below," Parthix explained, gesturing for his comrade to step aboard the lift. They both rode the machine silently to the third level, where a pair of steel doors parted to a long hallway. Two titans stood as sentries to ensure that only those given permission could enter. They stepped aside as the notorious pair of guardians strolled past. Another set of doors awaited them at the end of the corridor, and they slid open with a pleasant ringing noise to signal the guardians' entrance. The room was dark, with only the light of various terminals and computer systems providing visibility. Iris could make out the figure of Brakson-7 and several other guardians.

"Welcome friends," Brakson greeted the pair.

"What's this meeting about?" Iris immediately questioned.

Brakson gave a slight smirk before turning to the exo warlock beside him. "Perhaps Eriana-3 could explain."

The warlock moved elegantly forward, but her facial features were made invisible due to the poor lighting. "This meeting, fellow guardians, has been brought to attention for one simple purpose: revenge," she stated.

"Revenge for what?" Iris asked, confused by the exo's words.

"Revenge for all those the Hive took on Luna, or perhaps you've already forgotten The Great Disaster," Eriana replied.

"I wasn't exactly present for the event," Iris said nonchalantly.

"Well allow me to explain," Eriana said, her voice growing cold. "Imagine thousands of noble guardians racing alongside you, anxious to end the scourge of the Hive upon the Moon once and for all. Imagine being accompanied by your closest friends, full of pride and confidence. Then, in one swift strike, everyone you care about is wiped out; dead. You are one of the few survivors, and all the hopes and dreams your comrades carried have been lost to the stars," Eriana monologued, her voice bitter with sadness.

"I think I could relate," Iris replied, reminiscing over her time with a former hunter.

"You couldn't begin to understand this!" Eriana abruptly stammered. "You could never understand staring out at a battlefield littered with the bodies of lifeless guardians. Thousands of them, dead; all killed because of a single individual: Crota," she said. The name sent a chill down Iris's spine.

Before Eriana could fully spiral out of control, Brakson put a firm hand on her shoulder to relax her nerves. "Crota, is the reason guardians are not allowed on the Moon," Brakson explained to Iris. "He and his army successfully thwarted our effort to retake the world years ago, but Eriana's urge to seek justice has not been quelled. We're here to help her."

"What's so dangerous about Crota?" Iris questioned, intrigued by the situation thus far.

"What's so dangerous?" Eriana asked, ready to reiterate. "Crota himself is not so much a threat as is his blade. The monster wields a sword so dark it tears away all Light it touches. With him, the Hive armies are virtually unstoppable."

"If the armies of the Last City failed before, why are we risking everything on another attempt to kill him?" Iris asked. Parthix could tell that she was visibly concerned.

"Because we weren't there last time," Brakson stated.

"Think about it, Iris," Parthix said, looking to the woman. "When have the Knights of Earth ever failed?"

The man had a point, but only because others came to their aid in the past. "What exactly is the plan for defeating this… monster?" Iris finally asked.

"Glad you asked," Brakson admitted with a slight smirk. "The plan will involve surprise. We know we cannot beat the forces of the Hive on an open battlefield. Instead, we will have to launch a swift and unexpected assault upon them," he explained. The titan then gestured to a map on one of the nearby terminals. "We'll first have to break through the Hive fleet in orbit, but knowing our pilots, that will be the easiest stage of the assault. Afterwards, we will have to set up a makeshift beachhead for our forces to rally to."

"We may even seek aid from the House of Exile," Eriana point out.

"We've worked with Fallen before," Brakson admitted. "We could certainly do it again."

"I wouldn't mind if we didn't," Parthix remarked, crossing his arms. The hunter was clearly not a fan of the Fallen.

"Once a beachhead is established, we will begin our attack on the Hellmouth," Brakson continued.

"The what?" Iris questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Brakson pulled up another map, and Iris stepped back in shock. The Hive stronghold was enormous and carved into the Moon like a cavity on a tooth. "That is the Hellmouth," Brakson stated.

"You don't honestly think we can take that place, do you?" Iris asked.

"No, not at all," Brakson replied. "But taking the Hellmouth is not our goal. Dealing with Crota is."

Eriana abruptly chimed in. "We will lure the monster out of his domain. He will not abandon the opportunity to slay another thousand guardians, which is what we're counting on."

"The idea is to keep out distance," Brakson explained. "If we use our weapons and powers, all while staying away from the beast's sword, we should be able to cripple him."

"That's where my team will come in," Eriana stated. "Once you've banished Crota to his lair beneath the Hellmouth, my fireteam and I will pursue and finish him. I know a special little warlock who has a good idea on how to properly end the life of Crota."

"When Eriana steps in, we get out," Parthix chimed in. "Best to leave the finale to the warlock and her fireteam while we escape the hordes of Hive that will surely be seeking to end our second assault."

"And the Consensus is alright with this?" Iris continued to question.

"We're meeting with them tomorrow, and I want the two of you with me," Brakson answered, gesturing to Iris and Parthix.

"We'll be there," Parthix stated as he gave Iris a light pat on the back.

"Excellent," Brakson replied, looking to the group of noble guardians he had in his company. "Now, I believe it is time we addressed the others."

/

Brakson and his friends journeyed to the Shrine of Heroes where they found nearly a thousand guardians waiting for them. Most were titans; only a third of the group consisted of hunters and warlocks. They were huddled between the giant, golden statures of the Great Six. Swords from each statue were driven into the floor.

"Guardians, fellow Knights of Earth," Brakson addressed the group with a booming voice. "I have called you all here today for the purpose of bringing a new predicament into light. Years ago, an event known as The Great Disaster ended the lives of many humans, awoken, and exos alike. After all this time, we seek to right that wrong," he stated. "Upon our Moon, there is a curse to humanity known as the Hive. Their armies have rallied behind one of their gods, known simply as Crota. He has murdered thousands of guardians, all in the name of ending the Light once and for all. If he is allowed to continue scheming on Luna, it could mean the end for humanity," Brakson explained, his words carving their way into the hearts of all those he spoke to. "Tomorrow, I shall go to meet with the Consensus. Once given clearance to begin our operation, we shall soar across the sky to our Moon and reclaim the glory that was once lost. Tomorrow, we take the first stop towards justice!" he proclaimed, practically shouting as he raised a fist to the ceiling. His speech was followed by the cries of his fellow guardians, calling for Crota's head. Only Eriana understood the true threat of the monster, and knew all too well that most of those in the room would not survive the following days. Nonetheless, she and the others exited with spirits full of hope. They would soon realize that optimism is not inherently a savior.


	3. Chapter 3: The Consensus

The morning was cold. The group of guardians, headed by Brakson-7, lifted off from the Chamber of Steel early that morning to make their journey across the city. The Hall of the Consensus was located within the Core district, directly beneath the Traveler. Due to its position, the region is incredibly dark.

The guardians landed at their destination in less than half an hour and met outside their ships before continuing inside the great hall. "Remember, allow me to do the talking when we enter," Brakson reminded his comrades.

"We'd have it no other way," Parthix replied, grinning beneath his helmet.

The trio of guardians pushed open the grand doors to the facility and entered. Titans wearing the insignia of the Vanguard lined the corridor as they walked through to the next pair of doors.

"Bloody Vanguard…" Parthix mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"If there's one group that will try to stop us from going, it'll be the…" Parthix attempted to say to Iris. Before he could finish his sentence, however, Brakson knocked the next set of doors open to the presence of Lord Shaxx.

"Greetings guardians," the mighty titan sneered. He stood below the rest of the Consensus. The others were in a small row of seats above the main floor, overlooking Brakson and his allies as if they were on trial. And they were, to an extent.

The heads of the Consensus stood before the trio of knights, their eyes cold. Ikora Rey stood in representation of the Vanguard, Hideo of the New Monarchy, Lakshmi-2 of the Future War Cult, and Jalaal of Dead Orbit. All of them contained personal opinions about the touchy subject that would be discussed, and Brakson knew that his meeting with them would not be easy.

"By the power vested in me by the Consensus, I bring this meeting to order," Shaxx announced from the center of the room. He then stepped back against the wall below the others.

"Thank you all for allowing us to speak with you on such a momentous occasion," Brakson began, stepping past his two comrades. "I understand that the subject I am about to bring up has some level of resonance amongst each and every one of you, but please cling to my words and I speak further." The titan took a brief pause to ensure he had the group's attention. Ikora shifted slightly in her seat, but the others continued to stare intently at the exo. "The Great Disaster earned its namesake years ago when it took the lives of countless guardians. Crota, Son of Oryx, broke the spirit of our race for some time, and effectively ended our resistance effort on the Moon. It's high time that injustice was corrected."

"And what do you propose, titan?" Ikora asked, her tone hinting at accusation.

"I understand many of your people are reluctant to fight against such a monster again, and I don't blame them. Therefore, I propose that the Consensus allow the Knights of Earth to take matters into their own hands. If we lose, the blood will not be on your hands. If we win, the Consensus can sleep soundly knowing that Crota has finally been dealt with," Brakson explained.

"What do you think, Shaxx?" Ikora asked the Crucible overseer.

"You already know what I think, Ms. Rey," Shaxx stated, staring Brakson down. He was easily a head taller than the fellow titan. "I was against the first assault, and my mind has not changed. This battle will only end one way, and I cannot allow hundreds of guardians to die in vain a second time."

"With all due respect, Shaxypoo…" Parthix said, stepping to the side of Brakson. "You weren't there. You didn't see the battle with your own eyes. But, she did." A sudden, fourth member of their group burst through the doors to the chamber.

"Eriana?" Ikora questioned, staring down at the warlock.

"Our first assault was a disaster," Eriana stated. "None of you could possibly understand what I endured. For years I've suffered from the torment of knowing that I allowed my closest friends to die. But now, the Knights of Earth are giving us the best chance we have to take back the Moon."

"They do not have the numbers," Jalaal suddenly chimed in.

"They simply aren't strong enough," Lakshmi-2 agreed.

"You're right, all of you," Brakson affirmed, his voice thunderous. "But I ask you, when will we be stronger? In ten years, when the Hive are ready to come for Earth? What will we do then, when Crota is knocking on our walls, his Light-conquering sword within his grasp?" The titan gave a perfected pause for the others to cling to his words. "No, we shall not wait. We shall strike them when they are most vulnerable, unaware. We shall carve our way through the monster's army and drop him into the belly of the Hellmouth. Then Eriana will descend with her fireteam to finalize justice," he explained.

"You say you will not require our men?" Hideo asked for clarification.

"All I shall need are the Knights of Earth, and Eriana's fireteam," Brakson answered.

"Then I have my decision," the Executor of New Monarchy stated, leaning back in his chair.

"Is there anything more you wish to say, Brakson?" Shaxx asked the titan.

"No, sir," Brakson confirmed.

"Then let us have the verdict," Shaxx proclaimed, looking to the four above.

"The Vanguard cannot allow anyone on the Moon. It is simply too unlikely that you will return triumphant," Ikora stated.

Hideo gave a gentle chuckle. "Always so noble," he remarked to Ikora before looking to Brakson and his entourage. "Considering that this assault is of no true cost to my faction, I gladly welcome the opportunity for guardians to once again set down on the Moon."

"I second Hideo's opinion. If we are to stop Crota, we must strike before it is too late," Lakshmi stated.

Jalaal simply shrugged at the guardians below. "I have no problem with them running off to their deaths."

Shaxx looked to the ground. It was the only form of emotion he seemed to show. Slowly, his head rose to the guardians before him. "The verdict is three to one. You may have your war, Knights of Earth."


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

A pair of guardians zipped through the jungle on their sparrows, scouring the lands on a routine scouting mission. The pair rounded a small hill and continued onward. The only suspicious sight was a Fallen skiff dropping a small squad of vandals into the thicket. The guardians made a note of the Fallen's coordinates, then continued onward until a strange sight caught their eye. A bright violet light raced past the guardians and caused the pair to stop their sparrows in surprise.

"What was that?!" one of them asked.

"No clue," the other replied. The pair quickly agreed to take an alternate path along their route and were soon on their way again.

The violet light that swept past the guardians may have seemed irregular, but to a certain hunter, it was quite a normality. The man wore a pair of cowboy-like pants that, while relatively simplistic, contained a silver-lined bandolier at the waistline. The hues of his outfit were primarily blue and violet, but touches of green ran throughout. Bones of a young Ahamkara lined his arms, and stray feathers dotted the top of his hooded cloak. A dark bandana was worn over his helmet. "I think I'm getting faster," the hunter commented as he watched the other guardians divert from their original course. The hunter stood upon the limb of a towering tree, happily gazing out at the view of the forest below.

"Maybe too fast, Tolcum," the hunter's ghost remarked, appearing from thin air with a disheveled look.

The hunter gave a light chuckle. "There's no such thing, Polaris." Tolcum's eyes lifted to the horizon so he could take in the vastness of his world; a world without walls. "I never get tired of this view. The view of a free world."

"Every day, one less Fallen gets us closer to that goal," Polaris replied.

Tolcum's mind suddenly snapped back to his initial objective. "The village said they needed meat, right?"

"Affirmative," Polaris answered with a cheerful beep.

Tolcum leaped from the tree branch and landed on a moss-covered rock nearby. Void energy wrapped itself around his feet to act as a sort of silencer as he began his hunt. Polaris disappeared from the world as his guardian did what he did best. The hunter weaved his way through the dense woods, his eyes scanning the terrain for his prey. Not an object was touched by him as he slithered between bushes and trees, moving in near complete silence. Tolcum eventually came upon a clearing, and a spotted a young buck grazing by itself.

"One shot, one kill," Tolcum whispered to himself as he gently reached for his sniper. The weapon was soon in his hands, and he set its stock against his shoulder as he lined the rifle up for a shot. His sight was lined up perfectly, ready to give the deer a quick death when a noise startled the hunter.

"Mr. Tolcum?" a young voice asked from behind.

The hunter twitched, and accidentally pulled the trigger of his rifle. The shot flew wide, and the buck dashed out of site within the thicket of trees beyond. Tolcum whirled around to see a young boy standing before him. "What are you doing here, Haiden?!" Tolcum questioned furiously.

The boy took a step back in fear of the man's tone. "I just wanted to check up on you, sir. The village really needs this food." The boy's hair was brown and shaggy, practically falling over his eyes. His skin was tanned from constantly being out in the sun, and freckles dotted his face.

"I understand the village needs to eat," Tolcum stated. "And I would've just scored them lunch if you hadn't interrupted!"

"I'm sorry," Haiden apologized, his eyes watery.

Tolcum sighed when he saw the look in the kid's eyes. "Don't worry, Haiden. I promise I'll get your village food. What I need from you is to go back home," he said in a calm voice.

Haiden nodded his head and turned. Before leaving down a nearby trail, the boy looked back to Tolcum. "Thanks again, mister."

Tolcum watched the kid disappear amongst the trees, then heard Polaris reappear. "You're so sweet," the ghost mocked.

"Shut up," Tolcum growled. "I just figured it was high time I filled the guardian role properly." With that, the pair journeyed deeper into the forest, determined to strike down food for the village. Tolcum eventually came across a herd of migrating elk, and lifted himself into the trees. His rifle was once again in his hands, and he lined up for a shot. Bang!


	5. Chapter 5: The Assault

The fleet rode in silence as it approached Luna. A line of Hive vessels formed a blockade around the world, and had successfully kept guardians out for nearly a decade. They also kept the tattered House of Exile isolated on the surface.

From the command frigate, Brakson watched the Hive warships pop onto his radar. The titan moved to the table in the center of the room where several of his advisors stood ready for a briefing. "Alright, the fleet's in position," Brakson stated as he approached the men. "Before we begin the assault, I feel it necessary to update everyone on the situation." A hologram of Eriana and Iris appeared, as the two women were not presently aboard the command frigate. Brakson spared a glance to Parthix, who was in the corner of the room, and urged him to join the discussion.

"Just a sec, big man," Parthix replied. He was staring intently at a crate. "The New Monarchy sent us some supplies they said would aid in the assault. I just want to see what's inside."

Brakson shook his head before returning his gaze to the others. "Our scouts have returned with updated information about the region surrounding the Hellmouth." The titan pressed a button on the terminal in front of him, and a holographic map materialized in an orange hue at the center of the table. "Fallen resistance has spiked around the Hellmouth, and as such has caused more Hive to venture to the surface. This will unfortunately put a hitch in our plans."

"No way!" Parthix shouted with excitement, interrupting the flow of the meeting. "It's a stack of Gjallarhorns!" The hunter gestured to the crate, which had ten freshly produced Gjallarhorns lined up inside.

"I think we have a new means of dealing with the additional Hive," Iris smirked from her ship.

"Indeed," Brakson agreed with a gentle nod.

"Are we ready to begin?" Eriana asked, growing impatient.

"Of course," Brakson replied, standing up straight. His officers opened a broad communications channel that reached the entirety of the fleet. "Begin the assault!"

/

"It's been forever since I laid eyes on Luna," Eriana commented from within her ship. She watched as Hive tombships rocketed towards her vessel, yet remained calm. The warlock gently reached for her controls, and waited. She stared intently at the ships, as if she had a personal quarrel with them. "Today, we break you," she growled. A second later, her ship was speeding towards conflict, her weapon systems warmed up. She fired, splitting a tombship in half. A round glanced off her shields as she tilted the vehicle into a spin. Eriana sent forth a pair of rockets, and splintered another tombship as she made a b-line for one of the Hive's warships. "Fireteam, form up," she instructed her comrades. A moment later Eris Morn, Omar Agah, Sai Mota, Vell Tarlowe, and Toland were flying alongside her. The group of six tore through a line of tombships as they advanced toward their target.

Shots rang out from the command frigate as it shelled the Hive capital ship. It didn't break. The Hive vessel retaliated by unveiling an army of tombships to rip apart the command frigate, but Brakson was ready.

"Parthix, are you in your ship yet?" the titan asked calmly.

"Buckled in, and ready to kill," Parthix beamed.

"Then go claim a capital ship for me," Brakson replied.

"Will do," Parthix grinned before cutting communications with his friend. The hunter launched from the command frigate's hanger with a squadron of guardian fighters at his back. They took the tombships head-on, smashing through their lines as they approached the capital ship. The vessel's cannons rang out, and Parthix tipped his ship sharply to the side as bolts of energy streamed past to incinerate three of his comrades. Parthix amped up the fuel being distributed to his engines, and blasted towards the Hive vessel at stellar speeds. He readied his rockets, and upon reaching the outer hull of the capital ship, let his weapon systems loose. Rockets butchered the hull of the Hive vessel and Parthix swept overhead. His comrades were soon with him, and they joined in the shelling of the capital ship. When the squadron was finally past the vessel, they left only ruins in their wake.

Eriana and her fireteam targeted the engines of a nearby warship, crippling the vessel as Brakson's command frigate opened fire on it. After ending the existence of the warship, Brakson's frigate turned its attention to another, and another. Within the span of ten minutes, a major hole had been blown through the Hive's blockade. Hundreds of guardian ships flew to the now unprotected surface as Brakson remained behind with his frigate and a small group of support ships to ensure that Hive reinforcements didn't block their escape route.

/

Iris led the army of guardians that flew to the Moon's surface. "Eriana, remember the plan," she reminded the eager warlock. "Until we deal a decisive blow to Crota, you and your fireteam are to remain airborne and deal with any Hive reinforcements you see."

"Of course," Eriana replied with a hint of irritation. Her fireteam veered off from the main group as a squad of Hive tombships attempted to engage them.

"Iris, where are we setting down?" Parthix abruptly asked. Clearly, he'd forgotten.

"In an old refinery near the Hellmouth," Iris answered. She spotted the rally point below, and banked her ship to prepare for landing. She was the first to set down at the location.

Parthix soon joined the warlock, and one by one, the rest of the army landed. Iris exited her ship and strolled through the old facility, not at all fazed by a sight that caused Parthix to shake with unease. "Why are there Fallen here?" Parthix questioned angrily as he followed close behind his friend.

Fallen wearing green armor and the banner of House Exile scurried from place to place, several even dragging Hive prisoners to be tortured; not that pain ever mattered to the monsters. A pack of vandals eyed Iris as she and a small band of guardians approached the refinery's main chamber.

The inside of the building was dark, allowing little light to enter. At the end of the room sat a Fallen captain, his legs propped up on an ancient table. The head of an acolyte was in the palm of his hand. The captain was too busy staring at the object to spare the guardians a glance. "So, you are the ones who wished for an audience?" the captain asked.

"Indeed," Iris replied, crossing her arms in disgust towards the Fallen. "To who do we speak?"

Slowly, the captain tipped his hand to let the acolyte skull drop, and tilted his head to the audience of guardians. "You speak to Frigoris, Exiled Baron."

"Where's your kell?" Parthix questioned.

"No kell for us," Frigoris replied, shaking his head. "The others don't care much for order. We few barons are the only ones who allow for some level of stability within our ranks." The baron eyed each of the guardians before continuing to speak. "What brings the likes of you to a place like this?"

"We seek your aid," Iris stated.

"You mean our cannon fodder," Frigoris corrected with a hiss of agitation. "To fight against the Hive is to accept death."

"So why are you here?" Iris retorted.

Frigoris smirked. "Smart girl." The baron rose from his seat, a pair of vandals by his side. "You wish to attack the Hellmouth, yes?"

"Correct," Iris answered. "We seek to defeat Crota, once and for all."

"The God-Knight," Frigoris said in a hushed voice. "Your kind failed once before."

"And we won't make the same mistake again," Parthix interjected.

"What do you plan to do once he's been dealt with?" Frigoris asked.

"A fireteam of ours will execute Crota in the depths of the Hellmouth while we evacuate. The surface will be yours to rule, for a time," Iris explained.

"Interesting…" Frigoris remarked as he pondered his options. "What do you think, men?" he asked those in the room. His guards and other Fallen that had not yet been seen raised their weapons in fury. They roared and howled for the fall of Crota, the Hope-Eater. "I believe you have your answer," Frigoris stated to the guardians with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6: Hellmouth

"That's not a fortress," Parthix stated as his eyes became transfixed on the facility below. "It's a bloody city, stacked on a city, smashed atop a necropolis."

"It will all crumble nonetheless," Iris remarked as she approached the hunter. The warlock then put a finger to her helmet. "Brakson, are you getting a clear signal?"

From his command frigate, Brakson watched intently through his various monitors. "Clear as day. I'll be keeping my eyes on each front as the battle progresses. Good luck, Iris."

"Thanks," Iris replied in a quiet voice before ending her conversation with Brakson. She then tilted her head to the anxious hunter beside her. "You ready?"

At her question, Parthix began to laugh. The laughter was not the infectious kind, but rather haughty and cynical; the kind that would cause a wolf to quake in fear. "Always," Parthix answered his comrade, a knife already within his grasp.

"Good," Iris remarked as a sparrow materialized underneath her. Parthix's vehicle did the same, and the pair was soon joined by an army of their peers. "Remember why we ride, guardians!" Iris proclaimed. By now, the Hive forces below had spotted them. Knights and acolytes raised their weapons to fire, but they were too few and too late. "Charge!" Iris shouted. A flood of sparrows surged forward, leaping from the rocky moonscape like horses crossing a river. They slammed down on the surface near the Hellmouth, smashing through the Hive's vanguard. "This is where we split up," Iris relayed over comms. After hearing her words, the army diverged to their respective combat zones. Parthix led a force to the Hellmouth's entrance as Iris and her party veered off to the left. The goal was to encircle the fortress and draw out its defenders. With all their bases covered, they would know exactly when Crota showed himself.

"Boomers!" a titan suddenly screamed over their communications channel. A flurry of explosive rounds collided with Iris's group, engulfing several of her comrades in black fire. A lucky shot from an acolyte blew Iris's sparrow out from under her, and she was sent flying over the Moon's surface. Touching the Light for aid, Iris gently floated to Luna's surface and raised her rifle; guardians and Hive fought frantically around her. Explosions of red, black, white, yellow, and blue filled the warlock's vision as she attempted to pick a target. She was near a sloped region of the Hellmouth where a large pad laid. Though unsure of the platform's purpose, Iris hypothesized it had something to do with entrance to the fortress's underbelly.

"Iris, you still alive?!" Parthix suddenly called out.

"Yeah, just a little fazed," Iris admitted, finally pulling the trigger on her rifle. An acolyte's skull was blown clean off. "How about you?"

"We're tearing the Hive up. Already pushed through the main gate," Parthix stated exuberantly.

"Wait, Parthix!" Iris shouted as a boomer round flew past her face. "You were supposed to hold the entrance, not push through it."

"I'm a person of opportunity, Iris. The Hive have been caught unprepared, and this is our chance to break their hold on the fortress," Parthix stated.

"The further you push in, the more you'll be overwhelmed. Parthix, pull out!" Iris demanded, lightning surging through her fingertips to split apart a knight. The warlock suddenly heard screams over comms and became increasingly concerned. "Parthix, what's going on?!" Gunfire was the only audible sound she could hear. Iris turned her gaze to the stars. "Brakson, what can you see of Parthix?"

"I can't see inside the Hellmouth, but his men on the outside appear frenzied," Brakson stated, his facial expression grim.

"Parthix, please answer?!" Iris pleaded. Her men had successfully wiped out the Hive forces on the slope, but distant gunfire kept them alert.

"Thousands of them!" Parthix abruptly shouted.

Iris lifted her head to gaze across the Hellmouth's chasm to its entrance. She watched as Parthix finally made a reappearance. Only a third of his forces were still standing, and they were all speeding away from the Hellmouth's entrance. What followed them changed the paradigm of the battle. There were thousands upon thousands of Hive knights, acolytes, thralls, ogres, and wizards. The creatures of the Darkness poured onto the Moon's surface, hungry for Light.

"What have you done?" Iris asked herself as she watched Parthix and his men zip towards her position. They were outnumbered five to one.

"Not over yet, Iris," Parthix assured his comrade. "We've still got a few more cards to play." The hunter brought his sparrow to a halt in front of the awoken and confidently slipped off its side.

"What cards would you be referring to?" Iris asked.

"Me!" Frigoris proclaimed on an open channel. Six Fallen skiffs rocketed towards the Hellmouth, their cannons unleashing a torrent of arc fire upon the Hive army. Knights raised their boomers and Ogres lifted their heads. A skiff's cockpit was shelled to pieces, and the gunship tipped off to its right before completely falling victim to gravity. Another's engines were blown out, and the vehicle was sent crashing into the Hive's formations.

Still, the four remaining skiffs landed at their drop point. Frigoris and his ragged crew of Fallen charged forth from behind enemy lines. His captains, vandals, dregs, servitors, and shanks pointed their weapons to the Hive and opened a second front.

"They won't be enough," Iris stated, raising her rifle in vein hopes of withstanding the Hive onslaught. Their lines had almost reached the guardians.

"But these will," Parthix remarked from behind the warlock.

Iris turned to see Parthix standing before her with two dozen hunters. In their hands was perhaps the largest, most beautiful rocket launcher known to mankind. The hunters pushed their way to the front of the guardian ranks. Titans and warlocks formed lines behind them, their weapons raised in unison.

"Fire!" Parthix ordered at the top of his lungs. Rockets appeared to sing as they left their hosts. The explosives flew true, instantly eradicating a hundred thralls upon impact. Before being finished, the rockets split apart into their respective Wolfpack rounds, annihilating a further forty acolytes. Hundreds of guardians fired their weapons, shredding the Hive as they advanced. Though effective, the guardians didn't have the numbers to permanently keep the Hive back. Eventually their lines merged and blurred. Parthix violently threw his Gjallarhorn into a knight, causing the beast to stagger. The hunter then drew his knifes and, before the knight could react, carved the creature into fifths. Other hunters continued to wield Gjallarhorn, and pockets of Hive troops were sent soaring through the sky as their bodies dissipated in smoke.

Iris squeezed the trigger on her scout rifle, eliminating a pair of acolytes and forcing a knight to cower behind a barrier of pure Darkness. "Still no sign of Crota?" the warlock asked over comms.

"The big man's a no-show," Parthix replied.

Thunder suddenly erupted. Iris looked to the sky, expecting a storm. Instead, she remembered what world she was on, and a chill was sent down her spine. She looked to the nearby slope and saw a bridge gradually forming over the chasm of the Hellmouth; the chant of deathsingers could be heard for miles. A thunderous roar ignited from the bridge, which had finally completed its formation, and hovering over the center of the Hellmouth stood the long-awaited monster: Crota.

"Found him…" Iris stated, her voice weak.

The God-Prince's body burned with green fire, his three eyes enough to pierce the soul of any he gazed upon. The Son of Oryx began to march across the bridge, and behind him came a second army from the deep. It was made entirely of knights, all with ascendant swords.

"Parthix, gather those we need, and keep the others engaged with the Hive," Iris instructed over comms as she reluctantly moved down the slope to greet Crota's horde. A pack of titans and warlocks accompanied her.

"Remember, you need to keep him distracted," Brakson reminded the guardians from his frigate. He couldn't bear to sit down at such a pressing moment.

Guardians engaged Crota's ascendant knights, but the God-Prince himself continued to march on. He cared little for the few guardians at his flanks. Instead, his eyes locked onto a certain little warlock standing apart from the others.

Iris reached the bottom of the slope, and it was only then that she realized how truly monstrous in size Crota was. He easily towered over her and was larger than most ogres. The being seemed to have a sort of grin on his face as he stomped forward. "Now?" Iris asked Brakson over comms.

"Now," Brakson replied, gently nodding his head. His eyes were glued to his surveillance monitors.

Crota approached, and Iris dropped her rifle. The warlock lifted her arms, sparks of electricity surging to her hands. The two beings locked eyes, and Iris fired. A storm of lightning shot forth from her hands to burn away the enemy. The electric currents flew true to their target, only to be eaten by fire. Crota brought his mighty sword into the path of the electric currents, the two energized items colliding in a bright display of blue and green. Iris suddenly felt weak.

"My Light's draining…" Iris commented in disbelief. She continued to unload volts of electricity, but felt her strength being sapped with every second she continued her assault.

"Crota!" Parthix screamed in a fury as he ignited his blade with thunder and lightning. With the creature being interlocked with Iris, the hunter swiftly dashed to Crota's side and swung his blade. Before Crota could respond, his right leg had been knocked out from under him. Electricity bit at his leg as he crumbled to one knee.

Iris dropped to the ground, too drained to keep up her assault. Parthix took note of his comrade's condition and whirled around to strike Crota once more. Unfortunately for him, the God-Prince was not distracted this time. Crota spun to his right, swinging his mighty sword at Parthix. The hunter had already taken a step off the ground and was in midair when he saw the sword come to meet him. He lifted his blade in defense, but it wasn't enough. His electrified knife shattered on impact, and he felt a sharp pain across his chest as he was sent flying backwards.

"Shoot him!" Iris ordered, practically begging as she watched her friend fall.

"Sunbreakers!" a titan called out. A lined of titans charged past Iris, all coated in flames. They wielded the Hammer of Sol, and chucked their mighty weapon of destruction to break Crota's strength.

Crota deflected one hammer, but a second one slammed into his skull. Another struck his knee, and another his chest. Twenty hammers rained down upon the Son of Oryx as the titans rapidly closed the gap between them. They leaped to their adversary, reaching for their firearms as they went.

Iris watched as Crota became consumed by solar flames and gunfire. Then, in one swift move, it was over. A single swing from Crota's sword executed the team of Sunbreakers. The being rose triumphantly from his position, and soon an army of his ascendant knights was by his side. Nearly twenty guardians laid in the army's wake.

"What do we do now?" Iris questioned, too weak to stand.

"Pray," Brakson replied, his voice numb.


	7. Chapter 7: Humanity

An elk was slung over each shoulder as Tolcum climbed the rocky slope to the village. Hidden amongst the mountains, Kokiri Village was a safe haven for the many lost souls of the world.

"I hope this'll be enough," Tolcum mumbled as he continued to advance up a set of stone steps.

"I'm certain the two subjects you've executed will provide the village with substantial food," Polaris assured his guardian. The ghost advanced with his guardian up the steps, until he caught suddenly a random communication signal. "Uh… Tolcum. I'm picking up something."

"It's probably just interference from towers within the mountains," Tolcum replied.

In his stubborn defiance, Polaris tuned in to the frequency. "I don't think that's what it is." The ghost remained stationary as he homed in on the signal; it was coming from beyond Earth. Upon linking with the signal, Polaris immediately heard a familiar voice on the other end.

It was Iris, and her voice sounded pained. "To anyone who hears this message, the Knights of Earth have attacked the Hive forces on Luna and sustained heavy losses. Half our fighting force is down, and many more are falling. We seek the aid of any who are willing to help." The message then looped.

"Iris…" Polaris mumbled as he looked to the stars above. "The Vanguard won't help them. We're the only ones who can," he said to himself. The ghost then turned to the village with urgency. "Tolcum!" he shouted in an attempt to get his guardian's attention. No response followed. "Tolcum!" Polaris shouted again. Still nothing. The ghost veered around the corner of a shack to enter the village and finally spotted Tolcum.

The hunter was on his knees, the elk he'd once been carrying dropped to the ground. The man was breathing heavily, his body shaking with unease. The sight confused Polaris, and he hastily looked past his guardian. What he saw broke his soul.

Kokiri Village, a once prosperous haven tucked away in the mountains was now a ghost town, devoid of life. Frozen corpses littered the ground, many with holes punctured through them from blades. Others had visible traces of left-over energy from shock rifles. Polaris, though distraught, was most surprised by Tolcum's reaction. The hunter was a cold man who could never afford to stop and weep for the dead; not since Saris. Now, much like a time before, the hunter was broken. Polaris scanned the village of dead to find some sign of Tolcum's grief, when finally, his lone eye set upon a horrific sight. At the center of the massacre, a little boy stood out. His body was split in half, his eyes staring up at the sky. Slowly, Polaris watched Tolcum trudge over to the corpse.

Tolcum kneeled down beside the boy's body, gently putting a hand to it. "Haiden…" the hunter muttered, his body locking up on him. Polaris then heard a noise that rarely came from the hunter. Tolcum began to cry. The hunter collapsed on the ground, burying his face in the blood-soaked snow surface of the village. "I couldn't save them!" Tolcum cried out, his voice cracking apart.

"How did this happen?" Polaris questioned, his voice hushed. The village had been safe for nearly fifty years, untouched by the Fallen. Why did they suddenly attack?

"I should've taught them how to fight. I should have trained them to evacuate. I should've had someone else go hunt while I stayed here. I should've…" Tolcum ranted, tears streaming from his face. He was abruptly cut off by Polaris.

"There's no way we could've known, Tolcum," Polaris said.

"Shut up!" Tolcum shouted, turning viciously to his ghost. "I never should've let you talk me into this! Helping people? This job was meant for someone who could deal with death."

"People die all the time, Tolcum!" Polaris snapped. "You've experienced this scene a hundred times before. Why have you suddenly grown a heart?!"

The hunter appeared as if he would snap. Then, to Polaris's surprise, the guardian caved in on himself once more. Tolcum fell into the snow as he attempted to muffle his tears.

"I understand this situation is not ideal, but there's nothing more we can do for them," Polaris stated. "However, there are others that we can help."

"What are you talking about?" Tolcum questioned.

"The Knights of Earth are on Luna, fighting a futile battle against Crota and his armies," Polaris explained.

"Iris…" Tolcum mumbled, slowly lifting his face from the snow.

"They'll die if we don't help them; and unlike the people of this village, we can save them," Polaris said.

"I always believed everyone could be saved if you were strong enough," Tolcum remarked, rising to his feet. "Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps fate is the ultimate decider."

"What are you saying?" Polaris asked.

"I'm saying whether we go to Luna or not, they'll all still die. No one has stood against Crota and won. This time won't be any different," Tolcum explained.

"But Crota's never faced you," Polaris argued, his eye alight with fire.

"He feasts on the Light, and I've lost my connection to the Darkness," Tolcum replied. "I don't stand a chance against him."

"I know you don't believe that," Polaris said, gliding closer to his guardian. "Where's the Tolcum I know? Where's the hunter who reached into the Void and pulled out the Seriphenun Blade, Terror of Gods? Where's the hunter who trudged into the Darkness, only to return drenched in its power? Where's the hunter who dared to face fifty thousand Fallen with nothing more than a pair of swords?"

"Polaris…" Tolcum tried to argue.

"No! You will listen to me, guardian!" Polaris shouted. "Despite what you've tried to believe, I know what many others know: that you're a good person. You can't afford to stand idly by as your friends fight and die on the Moon. What have you to be afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of the Hive," Tolcum stated. "I'm not afraid of Crota. I'm not afraid of death. What I'm afraid of is surviving the encounter, while my friends do not." The hunter placed a hand on the village's well for support. "I'm tired of surviving one battle after another and having to go on with the memories of all those I've lost. I just want it to end."

"Then let's make sure no one else dies," Polaris said.

Slowly, Tolcum nodded his head. "You're right Polaris. I can't stand idly by as the Knights of Earth give their lives."

"Then we're ready to go?" Polaris asked.

"Not just yet," Tolcum replied, his sparrow materializing beneath him. "First, we need to find those responsible for this attack."

"Then what?" Polaris questioned.

"Then we skin them," Tolcum sneered.


	8. Chapter 8: A True Guardian

Fallen scavengers darted between the trees of the forested landscape. The sound of a highspeed vehicle caught their attention, and forced them to flee. Shooting over a crashed tree, Tolcum drove onward. The hunter's gaze remained forward, even as Fallen skiffs above attempted to divert his attention.

Tolcum's sparrow glided across a gentle stream of flowing water in the direction of a large cave near the base of a glacial mountain. The various animals of the woods seemed to be drawn to the hunter's vehicle, for they stared on in fear from their places amongst the trees.

"You think that cave is where our culprits are?" Polaris questioned as the pair approached.

"I'm sure of it," Tolcum replied, his voice still. The guardian seemed quite stoic beneath his helmet. Slowly, he decelerated his sparrow. The vehicle came to a halt at the cave's entrance, where various Fallen supplies were hung overhead. Hanging from the cave's archway was a large banner; that of House Devils.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Polaris remarked.

Tolcum's sparrow virtually evaporated, disappearing from view in seconds. The hunter then stepped towards the cave's entrance, a hand on his hip. He walked under the Devils' banner, and proceeded into the dimly lit fortress. Cracked, ancient wood steps led up to another level of rock, and above that was another level. Yet, despite the sheer size of the cave, Tolcum hadn't seen any Fallen. Cautiously, the hunter continued onward, and climbed a set of wooden steps to the cave's second level. The mossy second level had little to show, and only contained a few crates of supplies on it. Tolcum proceeded higher up, stepping onto the third floor.

There the cave opened up a great bit. Fallen supplies once again hung from the ceiling, and the rear of the cave opened to sunlight. It was on this floor that Tolcum finally saw his quarry; it was not what he expected.

Standing at the other end of the cave was a pack of Fallen, led by a single captain. Vandals were by his side as well as dregs, but none of these enemies surprised Tolcum. What surprised him were the figures meeting with the Fallen. Standing before him were three guardians, all with blood on their armor. The Fallen captain was in the middle of exchanging currency when he spotted Tolcum in his peripheral.

"What do we have here?" one of the guardians asked, turning to face Tolcum. He was a titan, wearing black armor. Flanking him was a hunter and a warlock; they also wore black.

"What is this?" Tolcum growled, his hand ready to lift his revolver.

The Fallen immediately raised their weapons, but not a shot was fired. The guardians wouldn't let them. "Simply an exchange of services," the titan answered Tolcum innocently.

"Why is your armor drenched in blood?" Tolcum questioned, stepping closer to the group.

"We got ourselves a little dirty hunting for the Fallen," the titan replied.

"Hunting what?" Polaris abruptly asked, materialized before the group.

"You sought out Kokiri Village and murdered everyone!" Tolcum accused, raising his hand cannon.

"Woah! Woah! We did no such thing," the black armored warlock tried to reason.

"Prove it!" Tolcum demanded.

The titan lowered his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You just won't leave us be, huh?"

"You murdered innocent men, women, and children. No way in hell I'll leave you be," Tolcum stated, his hands tightening around his revolver.

"So be it," the titan replied. The room erupted in energy. The titan was a defender, and a violet shield emitted from his left arm as he charged forward.

Tolcum took note of a fuel canister near the Fallen and pulled the trigger of his revolver. The dregs went up in flames as the hunter turned to his titan counterpart. The hulking man slamming into him with all his might, expecting to make short work of Tolcum. The hunter blocked with his left arm, allowing void energy to consume his body. His strength collided with the titan and their powers clashed together, allowing the surrounding area to be engulfed in purple fire. Tolcum's power was far beyond that of a normal guardian, and he thrusted his arm forward. The titan was sent flying across the cave, eventually crashing into its rear wall.

The Fallen captain shouted something in his native language, and his vandals rushed Tolcum. The hunter fired off his revolver in rapid succession, blowing the heads of his six enemies clean off. It was only as he attempted to reload that his other opponents presented themselves. The hostile warlock crashed into him, his palm outstretched. Tolcum staggered backwards and quickly reached for a knife. The warlock approached again, but this time Tolcum was ready. The hunter sidestepped and lifted his blade, cutting open the warlock's throat. He then pounded a single round into the guardian's ghost as it attempted to revive its master.

By now both the Fallen captain and remaining hunter were racing towards Tolcum, their weapons ready to tear him to ribbons. Then, in a surprising move, Tolcum holstered his hand cannon. The guardian simply stared down his enemies, a hateful smile creeping across his face. "You just don't know what I'm capable of, do you?" Tolcum questioned. Void energy suddenly coated his body, touching every part of his exterior. It then removed itself from him, and there standing before the Fallen captain and hostile hunter was a group of twelve void clones. The dozen charged forward, consuming their enemies with brutal efficiency. Tolcum strolled forward past his dead enemies, and one by one his void clones returned to him.

"How?" the titan at the end of the chamber questioned as he attempted to rise.

"I'm not a good person by any means," Tolcum answered. He drew closer to the titan with each step. "I have my sickly desires, ancient sins, and terrible habit of delving deeper into matters that don't concern me. I'm a bad person, but you're worse. You kill your own kind for a quick buck. You're the worst this world has to offer, and I'm here to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!" By now Tolcum was standing over the weak titan. Gradually, a bow of violet energy materialized in Tolcum's hands, and he pulled the string back. The titan watched motionlessly, accepting his fate. A single arrow was within the bow, and a second later Tolcum released the string.


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen Prince

"Hunters!" Iris shouted. The army had retreated to a hill near the Hellmouth. Frigoris and his remaining Fallen regrouped with the guardians as they prepared to make their last stand. Hunters stepped to the front of their formation, Gjallerhorns lifted to the enemy. They fired volley after volley, blowing holes in the moonscape and burning away hundreds of Hive. Still, thousands more rushed forward. Hordes of thrall and their kin charged towards the guardians.

"This plan is scorched," Frigoris remarked as he stepped to Iris's side. "We'll be snuffed out within the hour at this rate."

"It's not over yet," Iris tried to assure her ally.

"But it will be soon," Frigoris stated, pointing past the warlock to a being glowing with green fire. Crota was storming to the front of his army's formation, eager to lead them to victory.

Iris raised his scout rifle and fired, blowing open the skulls of thrall and acolytes as she stepped past his comrades. She felt it was only right that she be at the forefront when Crota slammed into them.

/

"None of this is right," Brakson stated as he watched the battle unfold from his monitors. "They've been pushed away from the Hellmouth. They stand no chance of defeating Crota now."

"Do we call for a retreat?" a piloting frame asked.

"No," Brakson answered, stepping to the bridge's exit.

"Where are you going, sir?" the pilot frame questioned.

"To grab our reserves. I'm going down there," Brakson stated, covering his metallic skull with his helmet as he rushed out of the bridge.

/

"Titans!" Iris barked as she approached the front of guardian lines. Titans rushed to the warlock's side, their bodies pulsing with void energy. In unison, the line of titans activated their bubble shields, allowing others to crowd around and seek temporary cover in preparation for the coming struggle.

"Hunters!" Iris ordered. Crota and his army were nearly upon them. Hunters rallied to the warlock, their bodies alight with solar flames. The gunslingers ignited their revolvers and targeted the God-Prince. Fire streaked across the moonscape, and round after round slammed into Crota. The monstrosity of the Hive felt the agonizing burns, but pushed past the pain to raise his sword. Crota twisted the weapon sideways and shielded himself from the numerous oncoming rounds. Moments later, the hunters fell silent. Crota's horde sprinted forward.

Iris continued to fire her weapon as the Hive approached, continued to fire her weapon as they engulfed her position, and continued to fire as her comrades fell around her. The battle was chaotic, with battle lines blurring as guardians and Fallen fought frantically for their lives. Through the haze of war, Crota stomped onward. His sword carved cleanly through any guardian that dared to challenge him. Iris suddenly felt a light stinging across her body, like that of a burn. She heard what sounded like thunder, and looked to the sky as if expecting storm clouds. There she saw it: green fire consuming the battlefield. The warlock continued to fire her weapon, her vision fading as flames further permeated her armor. She felt the warmth of an unknown presence, felt the clawing of demons at her soul, felt the terror of death looming on the horizon. Before she knew it, a monster was towering over her. Crota lifted his sword to the sun and brought it down.

Boom! Golden fire slammed into Crota's blade, forcing the monster to stagger. A thunderous shout came from the south of the battlefield. Iris tilted her head to gaze upon her savior, and spotted Brakson charging over the hillside with a hundred guardians at his back. The small group of warriors rushed forward, crying out in rage and fear as they ran to their doom.

Brakson was drenched in flames, the Hammer of Sol firmly within his grasp. He rushed past guardians, Hive, and Fallen alike. His target was Crota, and he was determined to get as many hits on the beast as he could before his fate was sealed. The titan sent one hammer after another crashing into the God-Prince, forcing him to stagger into a slight retreat from the enflamed weapons. "Crota!" Brakson shouted. He was on the being in seconds, only to be flung back by Crota's mighty blade.

"Brakson!" Iris cried out as she fell beside her friend. The titan's chest plating was cracked.

"I don't feel so good…" Brakson commented as he put a hand to his chest. Blue liquid was leaking from his body.

"Hang in there, boss," Iris frantically attempted to assure her friend. "I'll get you out of here."

"No… you won't," Brakson stated. "I was foolish to bring us here. The death of everyone is on my shoulders. Run while you still can."

"I can't leave you," Iris replied.

"You don't have a choice," Brakson said. "If you stay, you'll die. Nothing short of a miracle will change that."

The roar of a mighty figure forced the two guardians to lift their heads. Crota stood over them, a horrific expression on his face. Knights and vanquishers stood by his side, all looking on with approval as their master prepared to execute the guardians.

Iris did all she believed she could in the moment, and raised her weapon to Crota. The remaining guardians lifted their scratched rifles, dulled swords, broken knives, and battered sidearms to the sea of Hive monstrosities. Worn down warriors prepared to make their last stand against an unstoppable foe. Green fire spread across the battlefield, threatening to strangle the lungs of the guardians. Still, they stood in defiance against the God-Prince. Crota stepped forward, his knights at his back. Deathsingers cried out in righteous fury as their champion marched onward with conquest as his only goal.

A weight of Darkness was upon the surface of the Moon, and all began to quake at its great presence. That was, until a mighty explosion swept across the plateau. Violet rays of light shot across the region in a violent display of retaliation. Green fire was doused by the newly encroaching power, and Iris as well as her fellow guardians suddenly felt rejuvenated. Through their ranks a single violet arrow was fired. The projectile flew true, and struck a blow to Crota's left shoulder. The Son of Oryx staggered backwards in surprise.

"It's him," whispers began to echo from the guardians. They parted for a single warrior, drenched in blue and purple, as he made his way to the front of their lines.

Iris turned back to the warrior. Her eyes lit up beneath her helmet, and she dropped her weapon in shock. "Tolcum…"

The hunter stood before a horde of onlookers, void energy shimmering along the surface of his body. He was overcome with emotion as he stared at his old friend. Beside her laid the body of a weak Brakson. "Hello Iris," Tolcum managed to say. He then turned his gaze to the titan. "Brakson, why do I always have to save you from certain doom?"

"Funny," Brakson managed to groan through his pain.

A terrifying roar emitted from Crota as he recovered from Tolcum's arrow. His armies rushed forward to the guardians in the hopes of quelling their newfound strength.

"Come at us you insects!" Tolcum demanded. He heard the cocking of machine guns at his sides, and looked to see warlocks raising the Thunderlord. Other guardians rallied to him with exotics of their own, ready for another bout. "This is where the Light breaks you!" Tolcum declared to his enemies as pulsating void energy left his body. Before everyone, Tolcum stood alongside a hundred void clones, all carrying violet swords. The hunter outstretched his right arm to his enemies, and his clones surged forward. He followed close behind, as well as his fellow guardians and allied Fallen.

The armies clashed in a brilliant display of chaotic art. Hues of blue, purple, green, and gold consumed the landscape as the forces collided. Tolcum fought at the center of the fray, leading his forces like the tip of a spear. He wielded a pair of void-based swords, swinging them violently as he pushed through the oncoming hordes of Hive. He continued to break the enemy, carving a hole in their formation with his void clones by his side. Finally, he saw his rival.

Crota tossed the lifeless body of a titan to the ground as he advanced, his gaze falling to Tolcum. He raised his mighty sword, and sprinted to the hunter at full speed. Knights followed closely behind.

Tolcum dashed to the God-Prince alongside his void clones. Time travelled slowly for the period of a few seconds. The lights of war flashed across Tolcum's vision, and his mind briefly wandered to his friends. _Can't believe I actually care enough to help them. Maybe I'm not a monster after all._ The hunter pounded one foot into the ground after another, and soon he was leaping through the air to meet the greatest enemy of the Light. He raised his swords, and felt the mighty clang of blades as Crota's weapon fell to his. A shockwave of Light and Darkness rippled across the battlefield as the two beings collided. That was when Tolcum felt it: Light was draining from his body. It wasn't diminishing rapidly, or by a huge amount, but nonetheless he felt a change. Gazing into Crota's eyes, the hunter could've sworn the beast smiled.

The energies were too much for one another, and the pair was separated with an eruption of green and violet. Tolcum was back on his feet a second later, and clashed with Crota again. This time, they maintained their footing on the ground. He whipped around the larger entity, swinging vigorously with his blades to strike a decisive blow to the being. Crota was unfazed, and easily countered swing after swing. Tolcum then abruptly backed off, and a moment later Crota was swarmed by the hunter's void clones. They had already eliminated his knights and were ready to take on the ruler of Luna.

Light surged around Crota as he became engulfed in void energy. The void clones cut and stabbed with their weapons, tearing into the luminescent shell of the God-Prince. Then, in one powerful swing, Crota carved a line through the fog of dense void energy, allowing him to once again stare at Tolcum.

/

Gradually, Brakson found his way to his feet. A hand was to his chest, soaked in blue liquid. Sparks shot out from the left side of his neck where a small gash had been carved. Brakson stood watching armies wage war ahead of him, and wondered how such a chaotic mess was possible.

"Command frigate, begin evacuation procedures," Brakson weakly said through his communications link. The titan knew there was no winning this conflict, and realized Tolcum was the best chance they had at escaping.

"Sir, Hive warships have engaged the fleet. Are you sure that's a wise idea?" one of the guardians aboard the command frigate asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Bring the fleet down here," Brakson answered, ending communications immediately after giving his order.

/

A false move to the left allowed Tolcum to slide right, beneath Crota's enormous sword, and swiftly leave a gash in the being's leg. Crota crumbled to a knee as Tolcum doubled back for another strike. Crota blocked the guardian's weapon, only for Tolcum to flip backwards in the air and call upon the void to launch himself forward. Tolcum struck a blow to the God-Prince's left shoulder, and spun around to make another incision. He was almost to Crota's position when a large shield nailed him in the side. The hunter tumbled to the ground, only to lift his gaze to a vanquisher standing beside his master. Crota rose from his position and turned to the guardian. Other vanquishers as well as knights were by his side a moment later, eager for another fight. Then the sky erupted.

All looked up to see an enflamed frigate falling from space. Guardian fighters flew alongside the vessel, attempting to shoot down the Hive tombships as they raced to board the guardian's prized vehicle. Hive warships were giving chase, and the frigate retaliated with railgun shell after railgun shell.

Suddenly, a voice called out over an open communications channel. "This is command frigate _Centurion._ We're going down. All personnel evacuate the landing zone!"

A hand had gripped Tolcum before he could say anything. "Let's go!" Iris shouted to the hunter as she urged him onward. The pair, as well as the other guardians and Fallen sprinted to the south of the Hellmouth as the frigate came down. Crota and his armies were following after their enemies when the vessel struck, forever changing the surface of the Moon.

Chunks of metal shot across the moonscape, shredding any unfortunate enough to get caught in its path. Engines leaking fuel erupted, burning countless others as the bulk of the frigate crushed the main force of Hive. A layer of dust coated the world for several minutes, cloaking the survivors in darkness.

"Get to your ships, now!" Brakson cried out desperately, trying to save the last of his men.

"Fallen, to the skiffs!" Frigoris demanded. Through the haze, they could all hear the roars of Hive monstrosities crawling through the wreckage to reach them.

/

The green outline of his body was visible through the dust. Crota rose from his position, shoving aside a chunk of steel as he went. The great being took in his surroundings as he searched for that which was so dear to him: his sword. The God-Prince had lost his weapon when the frigate came down, and needed its power to finish the guardians.

"Crota!" a voice shouted in rage.

The Son of Oryx raised his head. Through the haze, he spotted violet light racing towards him. Tolcum slammed into his body at the speed of sound. Their energies collided, but this time the guardian won out. Crota was sent rocketing across the Moon's surface to a sloped region near the Hellmouth where a Hive platform laid. Tolcum raced after his opponent, a new pair of void blades within his grasp.

Crota raised his arms, successfully blocking the hunter as they collided once more. Then, in a truly startling instant, Crota spoke. His voice felt like ten speaking at once with different tones. There was a certain hiss that followed his words, like that of snakes. "Alone, hunter…"

Tolcum tilted his head to see the others transmatting to their ships. He was on his own. The hunter backed away from his rival, but there was no escape for him. Knights and vanquishers had surrounded his position, forcing him to face Crota in a fight to the death.

"Darkness… consumes all," Crota stated, his serrated fingers outstretched as he prepared to duel the hunter.

Polaris suddenly materialized by his guardian. Tolcum turned to his ghost, a smile appearing beneath his helmet. "This looks like the end, partner. Just remember: I'm sticking by your side until the very end," Polaris stated.

"Of course, Polaris," Tolcum acknowledged. "However, there's another I'd prefer to have my back at this point in time."

The sound of a storm erupted from behind the knights. Then lightning struck. A dozen knights were immediately blown to tatters, and a single guardian came to stand where they once had. Iris, consumed by the storm, allowed bolts of lightning to slither along her body. The warlock then lifted her arms to Crota and fired.

The God-Prince blocked with his arms, slowly beginning to drain the guardian of her Light. By the time he decided to glance over to Tolcum, however, he found the hunter to be gone. Then his gaze lifted to the stars.

High above the Moon's surface, Tolcum hovered with void energy surging to his right hand. It formed the shape of a spear, and gently settled within the hunter's grip. "Farewell, God-Prince," Tolcum sneered. He hurled the spear with all his might, and watched it crash into the ground just ahead of Crota.

The Son of Oryx appeared surprised that the weapon missed, until it exploded. The energy burrowed into the ground, splitting it in two. The surface Crota stood on separated from the rest of the world, and he was sent plummeting into the depths of the Hellmouth below.

"Eriana, he's down. It's up to you now," Iris said to her fellow warlock over comms.

"Copy that," Eriana replied, her fireteam shooting down from the stars like asteroids. Their ships dove into the depths of the Hellmouth, intent on tracking and slaying the scourge of the Moon once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10: Repercussions

The weak hunter remained on the ground, a combination of Light and blood dripping from wounds in his body. In his right hand he weakly held a broken knife. His left hand was on his chest. "What a day…" the hunter groaned.

"Parthix!" Tolcum's voice filled the air as he made his way to the fallen warrior. "Parthix, are you still kicking?!"

"Sure," Parthix replied, tilting his head to the approaching hunter. "But not for long." He then gestured to his wounds as his lifeforce appeared to be running away from his body.

"You're going to be alright. We'll get you the medical help you need," Tolcum stated.

"No, you won't," Parthix reluctantly admitted. "My ghost got destroyed earlier in the fray. There's no saving me from what's to come."

"Shut up, Parthix!" Iris growled as she stepped to the pair. "You're going to be fine."

"Look at me!" Parthix shouted with the last of his strength. "There's no saving me from this. Crota did his job, and broke me like he did so many others." Light exploded from the hunter's chest, and suddenly he was no longer a guardian. He laid before his comrades, finally seen for what he was: a man. He was no god with limitless power, or endless lifespan. Guardians never contained either of those traits, and it was at that moment Tolcum's mindset changed.

"I can't lose anyone else…" Tolcum said, his voice trailing off. The hunter attempted to stifle tears.

Parthix let out a light chuckle. "Always so emotional, you big baby. We'll see each other again someday. Don't weep pal, because this is just the beginning." Parthix's breathing slowed, and he set his head back on the ground. His head then fell to the side, and his body ceased to move. The hunter was gone.

"I'm sorry, Tolcum," Iris said, attempting to stifle tears of her own.

The nightstalker looked to Parthix's right hand, then took the broken knife from his friend's grasp. Tolcum then rose from his position and gave the corpse space as he attempted to quell his volatile emotions. The hunter then turned to his last remaining friend. "At least I have you."

Iris burst forward, her arms instinctively wrapping around the hunter's neck as she pulled herself closer to him. Tolcum looked beyond her to the world around them. The Hive had retreated into their dens, and the Fallen would soon return for the spoils of war. The hunter looked out at the thousands of bodies that littered the Moon's surface and knew that he never wanted to experience such horrendous conflict again.

Then, in a move that surprised even himself, Tolcum looked to Iris. "Let's leave this place."

"The Moon?" Iris questioned.

"No, more than that. Let's leave this war, leave the city, leave everything behind. Let's live where no one can find us, no one can disturb us. I've lost too much already, and I can't lose you," Tolcum blurted out, allowing his emotions to drive his words.

"Tolcum, I…" Iris tried to protest, but found no reason to. The pair's grip tightened around one another.

/

"So, you actually did it?" Cayde questioned, lifting himself off his bed to hear Brakson's tale.

"It wouldn't have been possible without Tolcum," Brakson admitted.

"Tolcum! I thought that deranged hunter was dead; killed at the Battle of Twilight Gap!" Cayde exclaimed in surprise.

"So did I," Brakson replied, nodding his head in agreement.

"You lost a lot of good men out there!" Zavala's voice bellowed as the titan barged into Cayde's room. "Regardless of whether they were under your command or not, they're all dead thanks to your operation."

It was moments like this when Parthix would speak up for Brakson and make some jab at the Vanguard. Oh how Brakson missed his friend now. "You're right, sir. I lost a great many of my friends, and nothing can bring them back."

"And just where is the body of Crota?" Zavala asked.

"We don't have it. Eriana's fireteam will return with his remains when they've finished dealing with him," Brakson explained.

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't even kill him?!" Zavala questioned, his eyes alight with rage.

"No," Brakson reluctantly answered.

"Zavala, you can yell at the poor guy later, but right now he's a little tired from bashing in the skulls of hundreds of Hive," Cayde embellished, urging his fellow Vanguard member to leave.

"We'll finish this discussion later," Zavala assured the pair before taking his leave.

"Zavala's right," Brakson stated after the titan left. "I led so many good guardians to their deaths. And for what? A few thousand Hive may be dead, but Crota is still an uncertainty."

"I'm sure Eriana and her fireteam can handle it," Cayde stated.

But Eriana's fireteam couldn't handle it, and only Eris Morn would remain to inform the Tower of her team's failure. The burden of ending Crota would fall to that of another guardian who would eventually journey into the bowels of the Hellmouth and execute the God-Prince. Brakson's legacy would forever be plagued by this disaster, and though many regarded him as the Brave Titan of Twilight Gap, others would remember him for his folly on Luna.

As for Tolcum and Iris: The Last City never saw them again, though many romanticized the pair as being guardians of the wilderness who forever guard the city from the wilds.

/

 _A Hundred Years Later_

Tolcum sat in the observatory staring out at the illustrious Earth with a mountaintop view. In his hand he held Parthix's broken knife.

"Tolcum, a Fallen skiff was spotted half a mile out," Iris called from another part of the facility.

"Be there in a minute," the hunter replied, his eyes entranced by the scenery. For years, the hunter had longed to find some understanding in Parthix's final words, and it was on this day that he believed he comprehended them. Word was spreading throughout the worlds of a new guardian. This hero was bringing great change with him, and his gifts were finally allowing humanity to branch out. Settlements had been created as far out as the EDZ, and armies of guardians were taking to the stars with conquest in mind. For the first time in centuries, humanity had the strength to drive away its enemies. Ghaul had been defeated, and the greatest foes to the Last City were no more.

"You were right, Parthix," Tolcum stated quietly to himself. "That really was just the beginning."


End file.
